Deano and Sammo
by goldenboat
Summary: Baby Sammy learns to share with his brother and expects the same in return. This little fic came o me all of a sudden . i really hope you like it. Reviews are love.3


It was night time in a brightly lit motel room. Dean Winchester was about to do the most challenging task ever. He looked at the bottle in hand and drew a long breath.

Sammy was just one. Dean and dad had started giving soft solids to him during the day. But Sammy still needed his bottle before his nightly nap. It was Dean's job…one that he took very seriously. The little person in question was lying on the bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows. Only part of him that was visible to Dean was the brown mop of his hair. Lately Sammy had taken a great deal of liking for tumbling down and Dean didn't want to take a chance.

He approached towards Sam, armed with the bottle and climbed on the bed.

"Hey Sammy? Ready for some action?" he asked.

In answer his little brother's face broke into a wide tooth less smile. Two teeth in bright contrast to the otherwise gummy little mouth. "Dadadada!" he answered back.

"No spitting on me ok?" said Dean. His baby brother liked to shower him with milk and Dean always ended up as a wet mess.

"Ok. Here's your steak and fried potatoes! Come on Sammy…its chow time!" he crooned.

Dean gave Sammy the bottle. His brother had learnt to hold the bottle himself and Dean no longer needed to hold it for him. He just watched over to see that Sammy didn't choke.

Sammy took the bottle a little too calmly for a baby and uttered, "Gagagagaga!"

Dean nodded. "Don't worry Sam. I'm goin nowhere. Drink up."

Sammy smiled again and started drinking the milk.

After taking a few swigs he stopped and offered the bottle to Dean.

Dean frowned. "No Sammy! There's a lot left. Drink up.."

But Sammy didn't budge. He kept on offering the bottle to Dean. "Ummmmmm!" he cried.

Dean's frown cleared as soon as he understood what Sam meant. He wanted Dean to have the bottle too.

Dean smiled widely. He took the bottle and brought it to his mouth and pretended to have some and then gave it back to Sammy. "Thanks Sammy! It tastes great!" he cried exaggeratedly.

Sam let out a beautiful baby giggle and drank some more milk. Then he stopped again and gave it back to his big brother. Dean shook his head and pretended to drink some more.

This cycle continued. Sammy drinking some milk and giving it back to Dean. Dean drinking or rather pretending to drink and handing it to his baby brother.

Soon the bottle was finished. Dean wiped Sam off and sat him straight. "Great Sammy! Now be a good boy and keep quite..ok?"

Sam giggled again. He caught Dean's cheek with his chubby drool covered hands and said " Dedededeee!"

Dean looked at his brother and smiled. "Don't worry Sam. I had my dinner."

After setting Sammy on the bed, Dean went back to the kitchen and opened the little fridge. Dad had bought some Popsicles for him yesterday. He said Dean could have one after Sammy was fed. He took out the cherry Popsicle and went back to Sammy happily.

Sammy was religiously sucking on his thumb. The moment he heard Dean's slurping, he looked up and saw Dean relishing the treat. His eyes went wide. He leaned forward to reach Dean's hands and shrieked, "Deeeeee baaaaaaa!"

Dean looked at Sammy and firmly shook his head. "No Sam, this is not for babies."

At these words big hazel eyes filled with tears and little lips began to tremble. Dean looked at his tearful baby brother and whined, "Sammy! Dad will be so mad!" The shrieks reached a mighty level.

Dean was helpless. Sammy had shared with him. If he didn't, what kind of a big brother would that make him? So he sighed and went closer to Sam. Then with hesitant hands he brought the Popsicle near the baby lips. Sam gave out a happy gurgle and licked the ice. Dean could tell from his face that he loved it. Sammy began clapping his hands and bouncing up and down on the bed.

Dean finished the Popsicle as fast as possible. If he gave Sammy more, he would be sick. After finishing off the treat Dean laid Sammy on the bed and took a story book from the night stand.

He opened the first page and began reading the book to Sam. He knew it by heart as dad had read it to him multiple times. " Once upon a time…." he started.

But Sammy pinched his little eyebrows and cried out.

"What?" Dean asked, "You don't like the story?"

Sammy clutched Dean's hands and gave it a vigorous shake. Dean understood. "Ok Sammy. I will make up a story on my own."

He lied down beside Sam and put his hands around his little brother protectively.

"There lived two little bears in a huge jungle far far away. Their names were Deano and Sammo…" began the mighty little storyteller…..


End file.
